J'ai comme un doute
by Miss-Gaeilge-Dia
Summary: Le doute c'est comme un brouillard épais et insistant, il vous fait perdre la vue et vous rends même paranoïaque. Quand le doute est là c'est aussi une manière de vous prendre facilement les pieds dans le tapis sans classe ni intelligence, c'est comme demander à Sheppard s'il sait se coiffer. J'ai comme un doute ! Que faire ? Comment le résoudre ? Docteur aidez-moi !
1. Mission de routine ?

Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Bonne nuit ! Tout dépends de l'heure où dans l'état mental (Y-a-t'il-un-somnambule-dans-la-salle-?-Merci-!) où vous lisez ce début d'histoire improbable que je vous sors aujourd'hui ! Avec ce pseudo vous avez peu de chance de me reconnaître, du moins je suppose que : ** I don't know **vous dit certainement quelque chose ^^ Non ? Ou alors cette terrible manie de placer ça : ^^ au moins cinquante fois dans l'introduction et la fin d'un chapitre au point de vous faire sortir ce signe par les yeux ?

Et oui c'est moi Miss-Gaeilge-Dia ou mieux connu sous le pseudo de l'époque : My-Rodney-Mckay si mes souvenir sont exact ! Et tel Gandalf "Je reviens vers vous en ce moment décisif !" auréolé de ma connerie légendaire afin de vous tuer à coup de fic bien tordue comme je les aime.

Bref, j'ai décidé également de vous présenter mes plus plates excuses ainsi que d'immenses remerciements pour avoir été super-méga-trop-mimi-avec-moi tout d'abord et qu'ensuite je vous prie de m'excuser car je n'aurais pas un rythme de "postage" régulier et que mes précédente fics laissées de côtés ne m'inspirent plus vraiment, car oui en deux ans j'ai changé.

Reste à savoir si c'est en pire ! Mwahaha !

Je tiens à rester clair dans ma profonde bêtise en vous laissant le disclaimer le plus pathétique des deux galaxies xD

Disclaimer** : **Pas à moi ! Pas d'argent ! Salaire morale = Reviews (Si vous pouviez vous lâcher je serais probablement hyper motivé pour vous gâter ^^)

* * *

Qui vous dit que cette mission était une simple routine ? Les champs à perte de vue, les paysans qui triment en vous regardant comme des bêtes curieuses dont l'accoutrement peu banale à leurs yeux n'attiraient que des regards interrogatifs au point même qu'ils cessent carrément de travailler comme si vous étiez ... comme si vous étiez une sorte d'attraction bizarre et farfelue. C'est ce genre de regard là que, depuis littéralement des centaines de missions de ce genre, nous avions eu le privilège d'avoir, ça ou un accueil charmant ou dans les cas inédits : une flèche dans le "gluteus maximus".

Bon, j'avoue, ce n'était pas la mission la plus passionnante de l'univers, Sheppard avait impérativement donné l'ordre que je vienne à grand coup de : "Allons McKay, vous faite partie de l'équipe !", il était même soutenu par Teyla dans la plus grande diplomatie : "Et sortir de votre laboratoire vous fera le plus grand bien Rodney, je suis sûre que vous vous sentirez bien mieux en revenant." En parlant de diplomatie Ronon l'employait à sa manière : "Vous prenez du bide McKay !" dont la réponse fut un grand un regard noir et la célèbre phrase :"Je pèse le même poids que lorsque je suis arrivé sur Atlantis et je dois faire attention à mon hypoglycémie ..." interrompu par un grognement amusé du Satédien et une main amicale posée sur mon épaule par l'Athosienne.

"Je vous préviens ! Si ces savants du dimanche osent démolir mon labo je vous promets que même les Wraiths vous paraîtront être des amis de confiance ..."

"Tout ce passera pour le mieux McKay !" Gronda Zelenka. "Le labo ne s'envolera pas pendant votre absence !"

Je faisais une mine plus que dubitative avant de me faire kidnapper par capitaine Kirk et son escouade de l'espace, même Carson était venu ! Embarqué dans la même galère que moi apparemment, il m'accueillait avec son petit sourire un peu timide et peu assuré qu'il réservait uniquement lorsqu'il quittait sa précieuse infirmerie.

* * *

- Allons McKay ce n'est pas la mer à boire. Me fit John comme d'habitude avec un air agacé.

Je poussais un soupire à fendre une montagne plutôt qu'une pierre ce qui fit sourire Teyla et Ronon.

- Bien évidemment que oui. J'étais en pleine expérience ! Je suis sûr qu'ils vont encore tout massacrer et quand je vais revenir je vais devoir tout recommencer parce que cette bande de crétin ne savent même pas calibrer un microscope ! En plus il fait super chaud et j'aime pas être regardé comme ça !

- Peut-être que si vous vous calmiez on passerait mieux dans le paysage ? Demanda timidement Carson.

- Je peux peut-être vous y aider ! Affirma le Satédien.

Je secouais la tête alors que Teyla révélait :

- Même moi, je n'ai pas réussi mais si vous pouviez l'aider Ronon, je suis sûre que Rodney se sentirait plus tranquille.

Le "géant" s'avança rapidement à côté de moi alors que je devenais rouge de confusion en balbutiant.

- Merci, ça ira ...

L'équipe était morte de rire à ma réaction alors que je protestais un "C'est même pas drôle !" digne de ma nièce reprenant la marche en me retenant d'hurler comme un gamin de quatre ans que j'avais un caillou dans mes rangers, chaud à cause du soleil, marre des moustiques extraterrestre et faim comme d'habitude.

John s'arrêta en apercevant le village décrit par l'un des bouseux qui avait daigné nous adresser la parole alors que Carson me donnait un peu d'eau après cette longue marche d'une heure et demi.

- Nous allons nous séparer en deux équipes. Annonça Sheppard avec un grand sourire. Teyla, Beckett et moi pour les négociations, Ronon et McKay pour explorer un peu les environs.

Je poussais un son indigné prêt à protester alors que Ronon gronda.

- Tant que je vous surveille et que vous vous tenez à carreau ça me va.

Je lançais un regard blasé alors que le colonel et ses deux partenaires partaient en direction du village me laissant avec Ronon.

- Mais il y a rien à faire ici ... Dis-je plaintivement boudant sous un arbre avant de me laisser tomber comme une pierre à l'ombre.

Le Satédien poussa un énième grognement avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Sheppard a dit qu'on devait explorer ! Lui lançais-je surpris qu'il s'assoit.

- Mais vous l'avez dit vous-même : Il n'y a rien à faire ici et je dois vous surveiller. Répliqua Dex.

Je sursautais à une sensation de griffure au bras lorsque j'avais frotté l'écorce en me débarrassant de ma veste.

- La nature c'est pas pour moi ...

- Arrêtez de remuer McKay ça vous éviterez de vous blesser pour rien. Soupira Ronon alors qu'une espèce de pomme dans l'arbre me tombait dessus.

- Je suis maudit ...

Ronon éclata de rire.

- Parait que ça porte bonheur ! Fit celui-ci.

Je poussais un nouveau soupire.

- Sur Terre c'est quand autre chose nous tombe dessus que ça porte bonheur ! Dis-je en regardant la pomme. Vous croyez que ça se mange ?

Le Satédien répliquait qu'il faudrait mieux pas que je tente le coup au risque que je fasse encore une crise si par hasard ça pouvait être un citron.

- Vous avez surement raison, vaut mieux pas. J'aurais préféré qu'au moins ce soit autre chose qu'un fruit qui me tombe dessus. Avouais-je distraitement en la lui donnant.

- Vous préférez que ce soit des Wraiths ? Demanda Ronon amusé.

Je secouais la tête en riant un peu.

- Une jolie blonde ou un prix Nobel ... un E2PZ ou même les trois qui sait. Mais là une pomme ça gâche un peu le fantasme.

Je scrutais le village voyant les trois mousquetaires revenir plutôt content.

- McKay a été sage ? Demanda Carson et John en coeur.

- Vous faites dans le stéréo ou c'est juste un sens de l'humour médiocre ?

- Allons Rodney, ils vous taquinent. Dit délicatement Teyla.

Je me relevais avec la grâce d'un zombie alors que Ronon n'eut pas de peine à se remettre sur ces jambes, je retombais lourdement à terre me sentant un peu fatigué. Carson se précipita directement pour voir si je n'avais rien.

- Vous avez mangé McKay ? demanda l'écossais avec un air sévère.

Je lui lançais un petit sourire contrit avant d'avouer que non j'avais oublié.

- Vous allez faire un tour à l'infirmerie dès notre retour ! Ordonna le médecin.

- Mais j'ai des tas de chose à faire, c'est pas la première fois qu...

Sheppard intervint aussi sec ne me laissant pas poursuivre.

- McKay, écoutez le docteur Beckett c'est un ordre !

Teyla me tendait gentiment une barre pour remonter mon taux de glycémie avec un air toujours serein malgré une légère inquiétude dans ses yeux alors que Ronon croisait les bras en me fixant sévèrement si je comptais m'engager dans une joute verbale.

- Oui maman ... Grondais-je en engloutissant la barre chocolaté.

Pendant tout le trajet Beckett me sermonnait sur ma stupidité ce qui était un comble pour un génie, John et Teyla marchaient devant en discutant doucement alors que Ronon restait derrière nous au cas où nous ayons des pépins ou bien que je décide soudainement de tourner de l'oeil à l'improviste.

De retour sur Atlantis John et Teyla s'occupait de faire leur rapport à Liz alors que Ronon et Carson me traînaient littéralement à l'infirmerie.

Ronon s'installait sur une chaise à côté de moi car le terrible Médecin Vaudou m'avait obligé à rester pour un check up et reprendre des forces. D'ailleurs celui-ci pointé un doigt autoritaire vers moi.

- Tu finiras ton repas et tu resteras ici sous surveillance jeune homme ! Mais comment un hypoglycémique peut oublier de manger ... Gronda Carson en traversant la pièce, me rapportant un plateau tout droit sorti du Mess.

Il eut le droit d'être examiner par une de ses collègues et une fois qu'il fut tranquille revint à côté de nous s'installant également sur une chaise. Ronon lui demandait si il pouvait faire quelque chose, le pauvre se sentait pas très à l'aise et c'était probablement compréhensible.

- Je dois vous faire passer un check up et John et Teyla ne m'échapperont pas longtemps non plus. Lança l'écossais avec un air faussement diabolique.

Ils s'éloignèrent légèrement tandis que j'esquissais un regard vers eux.

- Termine ton plateau et repose-toi sinon pas de labo ! Gronda Carson malgré qu'il me soit dos tourné.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre :) J'ai l'impression d'être rouillé et ça me fait peur ! ^^ J'ai besoin d'être rassuré x)


	2. Oui Maman !

Voici le petit moment mignon avant le chapitre ! Je tiens à remercier :

Lili76, Leulade et Bayas (Ticoeur je te remercie d'avance sachant que tu liras cette fic dès qu'elle sera complète :D) pour avoir déposé des reviews qui m'ont fait totalement jubiler derrière mon écran ! Autrement dit dans mon cas, il en faut peu pour être heureuse ^^

Et c'est en faisant une danse de la joie et en pleurant de bonheur sur mon clavier que je réponds à quelques questions basées sur l'orientation de ma fiction :

(De Lili76 et Leulade) La question est : Ma fic sera basée sur une relation Hétéro ou bien Slash ?

Et bien il s'agit d'un Slash ! Désoler de briser certains espoir sur une histoire "Hét" car bizarrement depuis que j'ai goûté au Slash j'ai la relation Homme/Femme qui, certes ne me repousse pas, a tendance à ne pas tilter dans ma caboche ^^

D'ailleurs toutes mes fics ont une tendance Slash sauf une qui au final bien que je l'ai aimé a eu tendance à être de côté à cause de ma révélation slashesque :)

Bref je ne vais pas vous ennuyer sous une tonne de blabla qui réussiront à vous endormir avant même que vous ayez eu la chance de lire le deuxième chapitre :)

Gros câlin de votre auteur barge !

Miss Gaeilge Dia pour vous servir x)

* * *

_Précédemment :_

_De retour sur Atlantis John et Teyla s'occupait de faire leur rapport à Liz alors que Ronon et Carson me traînaient littéralement à l'infirmerie._

_Ronon s'installait sur une chaise à côté de moi car le terrible Médecin Vaudou m'avait obligé à rester pour un check up et reprendre des forces. D'ailleurs celui-ci pointé un doigt autoritaire vers moi._

_- Tu finiras ton repas et tu resteras ici sous surveillance jeune homme ! Mais comment un hypoglycémique peut oublier de manger ... Gronda Carson en traversant la pièce, me rapportant un plateau tout droit sorti du Mess._

_Il eut le droit d'être examiner par une de ses collègues et une fois qu'il fut tranquille revint à côté de nous s'installant également sur une chaise. Ronon lui demandait si il pouvait faire quelque chose, le pauvre se sentait pas très à l'aise et c'était probablement compréhensible._

_- Je dois te faire passer un check up et John et Teyla ne m'échapperont pas longtemps non plus. Lança l'écossais avec un air faussement diabolique._

_Ils s'éloignèrent légèrement tandis que j'esquissais un regard vers eux._

_- Termine ton plateau et repose-toi sinon pas de labo ! Gronda Carson malgré qu'il me soit dos tourné._

* * *

Je lançais un regard irrité, je ne connaissais jamais le repos sauf lorsque je venais de terminer un projet et que j'étais sûr et certain que je n'aurais pas à revenir dessus plus tard avec mon équipe de singes savants.

- Je suis vraiment obligé de me reposer ? Demandais-je toujours aussi borné, prêt à tout pour que le médecin vaudou me lâche la grappe.

C'est un "Oui !" ferme et déterminé que le médecin me renvoya en pleine face tandis que le pauvre Ronon se sentait être convié à une scène dont surement il se moquait avec soin.

- Je peux l'assommer quand vous voulez Doc. Dit-il avec une certaine malice dans les yeux.

- Vous feriez ça pour moi, Ronon ? Je pensais plutôt essayer de le convaincre d'une manière pacifique mais si vous y tenez ... Proposa Beckett taquin.

Je les fixais abasourdi, les pieds dans le tapis, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Carson, vous n'êtes absolument pas professionnel avec moi ! Répliquais-je d'une voix plaintive. D'ailleurs en tant que médecin vous devez me vouvoyer !

Le médecin en question libéra Ronon en lui demandant de faire passer le message aux deux "touristes" au rapport dans le bureau de Liz de passer immédiatement à l'infirmerie, puis retourna auprès de Rodney son précieux patient infernal.

- Je te tutoies parce que je sais que lorsque quelqu'un décide de te vouvoyer tu préfères amplement le snober. D'ailleurs je suis d'accord ce n'est pas très professionnel mais j'ai quand même réussi à garder un génie enfermé ici plus d'une heure non ? Répliqua joyeusement l'écossais.

Je m'enfonçais dans le lit avec un air boudeur.

- Médecin Vaudou ! Mouton des Highlands ! Grondais-je d'une petite voix.

Il me tapota l'épaule avec son sourire habituelle du genre "J'ai encore gagné mon ami".

- Allons Rodney, si tu étais vraiment décidé à prendre la fuite tu m'en voudrais plus que ça de te retenir en otage ! Répliqua Carson toujours aussi joyeux de sa victoire.

- Je vous déteste ... Vous et votre antre de malheur ! Dis-je agacé d'une défaite aussi facile.

- Je t'aime aussi Rodney ! Riposta celui-ci en ajustant sa blouse blanche avant de me vouvoyez à nouveau. Soyez tranquille plus vite vous vous reposerez et plus vite vous pourrez retourner agacer votre équipe et me laisser en paix faire mes expériences Vaudou !

Je relevais la tête d'un air fier avant de tourner la tête pour ne pas qu'il me voit sourire bêtement avant de tenter de me détendre pour dormir.

* * *

Après une longue journée suivant notre retour de mission Carson décida de me libérer dans la "Jungle Scientifique" afin que je retrouve mon habitat sauvage au plus vite, je lui lançais un regard joyeux tandis qu'il repartait à son bureau en secouant la tête amusé de sa propre blague.

Je m'apprêtais à retourner leur passer un savon pour diverse raison lorsque Teyla vint à ma rencontre avec un regard sérieux. Mon regard ou carrément ma tête durent être suffisamment expressif pour qu'elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre.

- Je suis navrée Rodney de vous empêcher de rejoindre votre laboratoire, mais le Colonel Sheppard et Ronon nous attendent à la porte dans à peine trente minute. Dit-elle avec son calme olympien. C'est au sujet d'une base potentiellement intéressante découverte par le Major Lorne.

Je lui faisais un grand sourire mitigé parce que je voulais continuer mes recherches au labo et heureux de trouver une nouvelle activité qui pourrait aider l'expédition.

- Je savais bien qu'on ne pourrait pas se passer de moi ! Ajoutais-je flattant mon ego.

Je me pressais d'aller chercher mon équipement avant d'arriver avec dix minutes de retard comme d'habitude.

- La prochaine fois ça sera sans vous McKay. Gronda Sheppard sur les nerfs.

Teyla et Ronon traversèrent tandis que je me stoppais devant la porte étonné de son comportement.

- Un problème Colonel ? Demandais-je intrigué.

Il secoua la tête avant de me sourire gentiment alors que je commençais à me sentir agacé par ce genre de remarque.

- Non rien ... Me lança Sheppard distrait. J'ai eu quelques difficultés pendant ces derniers jours et je ne peux pas vraiment vous blâmer pour ça Rodney.

Je pinçais les lèvres en plissant légèrement les yeux avant de traverser la porte. Une fois sur la planète je me retournais vers lui pour lui lancer une pique.

- La jolie rousse des botanique vous a rembarré ?

Il me lançait un regard plein d'incompréhension avant de me répondre un peu sèchement.

- On m'a tapé sur les doigts comme quoi je ne veille pas assez sur vous à cause de votre "malaise" de la dernière mission.

- Vous en faites surtout pas pour moi Colonel, Carson se fait suffisamment de mouron pour moi !

Il croisa les bras devant moi avec un air moqueur.

- Justement, si je m'en fais. Je ne vais pas refaire le numéro de "Vous faites parti de mon équipe" mais depuis que nous sommes dans Pégase la fréquence de vos crises sont en augmentation ...

- Merci Maman pour l'exposé que Carson me rabâche depuis très longtemps ... Maintenant si on allait voir cette base supposé être intéressante ? Tranchais-je lassé.

John m'adressa un regard blasé et me présentait des barres chocolaté devant le nez.

- Prenez-en une maintenant que je m'assure de ne pas vous ramener sur mon dos ou celui de Ronon.

Je fronçais les sourcils agacé par autant d'attention d'un coup.

- Et ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Mangez cette foutue barre c'est un ordre ! Gronda Sheppard.

J'attrapais l'une des barres dans sa main sentant une envie de meurtre.

- Je ne suis pas l'un de vos crétin de militaire ! Dis-je énervé, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de la manger. Voilà content ! Maintenant allons rejoindre Teyla et Ronon parce qu'au cas où vous l'auriez oublier j'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer au touriste Captain Kirk !

Sheppard regardait un peu partout d'un air inquiet.

- McKay rien ne vous choque là ? Me demanda le militaire. Ils devraient être ici ou même pas loin de la porte !

- Ne changez pas de sujet Colonel... Commençais-je avant de me stopper rapidement.

J'avais l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau à cette révélation.

- Si c'est une blague elle est pas drôle ! Ajoutais-je. Je comprends pas ils auraient dû être là, ils ont peut-être croisé des Wraiths ou des Genii ou ...

J'entendais des bruits de pas alors que Sheppard s'indignait.

- Bon sang mais où vous étiez passé ?

Le Satédien et la jeune femme nous regardait d'un air étonné.

- Content que vous ne vous soyez pas égaré bêtement, ça aurait beau de vous chercher dans cette forêt ! Dis-je acerbe en les empêchant de répondre. De toute façon ce que vous faisiez n'a pas grande importance ...

- McKay ! Intervint Ronon.

- Nous avons constaté qu'un clairière se situe à environs deux kilomètre à l'ouest de la porte. Le Major Lorne nous a révélé que cette base était furtive grâce à une sorte bouclier. Nous pouvons aisément rentré dans cette base grâce à un mécanisme parmi les rochers. Déclara Teyla nullement froissée.

Une fois sur place je pu constater que la forme des rocher ne faisait absolument pas naturel surtout parce que Sheppard me l'avait fait très fortement remarqué, je pris tout de même le soin de vérifier si ce mécanisme n'en enclenché pas un autre avant que le Colonel ne décide d'entrer le premier.

* * *

Fin du second chapitre :)

J'enchaîne un peu les choses mais la vie sur Atlantis c'est bien à petite dose ;)

J'attends tout de même vos avis ! ^^


	3. Comme un pétard mouillé !

Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente que je vous fais malheureusement subir ! Mais je poste tout de même un chapitre pour vous dire que je ne vous ai pas oublié :) Étant donné que je suis actuellement en stage depuis le retour des vacances et jusqu'au prochaine je veux que vous ayez au moins quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent ^^

Je remercie :** Amilinia** pour sa review et pour m'avoir placé dans ses favoris ! Ainsi que** Bayas** et **Lili76 **pour leurs reviews qui me font également très plaisir ! Et comme d'habitude me donne à nouveau envie de courir comme une cinglée en braillant dans ma chambre !

Plein de bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

_- Bon sang mais où vous étiez passé ?_

_Le Satédien et la jeune femme nous regardait d'un air étonné._

_- Content que vous ne vous soyez pas égaré bêtement, ça aurait beau de vous chercher dans cette forêt ! Dis-je acerbe en les empêchant de répondre. De toute façon ce que vous faisiez n'a pas grande importance ..._

_- McKay ! Intervint Ronon._

_- Nous avons constaté qu'une clairière se situe à environs deux kilomètre à l'ouest de la porte. Le Major Lorne nous a révélé que cette base était furtive grâce à une sorte bouclier. Nous pouvons aisément rentré dans cette base grâce à un mécanisme parmi les rochers. Déclara Teyla nullement froissée._

_Une fois sur place je pu constater que la forme des rocher ne faisait absolument pas naturel surtout parce que Sheppard me l'avait fait très fortement remarqué, je pris tout de même le soin de vérifier si ce mécanisme n'en enclenché pas un autre avant que le Colonel ne décide d'entrer le premier._

* * *

- Aucun danger McKay, vous pouvez venir ! Me lança Sheppard en passant la tête par la porte avec un grand sourire.

Malgré l'air rassurant du Colonel, une petite boule d'excitation et d'angoisse mêlées se baladait dans mon ventre alors que je demandais avec mon empressement habituel :

- C'est sûr qu'il y a rien qui va nous sauter dessus ou nous exploser à la figure ?

- Si vous le souhaitait Rodney je vais garder l'entrée et je pourrais vous prévenir en cas de problème avec la radio. John et Ronon vous accompagneront vous n'aurez rien à craindre. Déclara l'Athosienne avec douceur.

Je m'apprêtais à continuer mes jérémiades lorsque Shepard approuvait l'initiative de la jeune guerrière. Ronon poussa un soupire, sentant la complication arriver à dix années lumières de là si je continuais à faire l'enfant.

- Si quelque chose décide de vous bondir dessus il en aura pas l'occasion ! Grogna le Satédien sortant son arme avec un sourire espiègle.

Il posa sa grande main sur mon épaule tandis que je me détendais un tout petit peu. J'entrais dans la structure tandis que Sheppard était en tête il faisait vraiment sombre et apparemment les lumières ne semblait pas vouloir s'activer aux contacts du gène. Ronon me suivait tandis que Teyla restait près de la sortie afin de sentir si les Wraiths décidait de nous pourrir la vie comme toujours.

La lampe de son P90 allumée me faisait découvrir une pièce relativement bien conservé pour une base des Anciens mais cette obscurité était oppressante, je jeté un petit coup d'oeil pour voir que la sortie semblait partir très loin derrière. Mon pied frotta le sol soulignant mon inattention, ce qui alerta Sheppard.

- Je sais qu'il fait un peu sombre McKay mais je sais que vous allez arranger ça bientôt, alors ça ira, restez concentré sur la mission. Me conseillait le militaire tandis que Ronon grognait lassé par autant de couardise de ma part.

- J'ai vu une plateforme avant que ne parliez à McKay. Lâcha Ronon essayant de me distraire de la légère tension que la pièce me donné.

Je regardais Ronon les yeux plein d'espoir sentant que l'atmosphère pesante de la pièce allait enfin terminer.

- On y va ? Déclarais-je avec impatience.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire de mon changement de comportement et nous avancions de nouveau, plutôt lentement à mon goût. Nous arrivions enfin à la plateforme, qui lorsque je m'approchais, commençait à irradier la pièce d'une faible lumière. Je me rendais compte que nous avions passez des couloirs assez large pour ne pas comprendre que nous n'étions plus à l'entrée.

- Quel endroit étrange. Avouais-je à demi-mot penché sous la console, je parlais d'une voix plus assurée. Pas d'E2PZ relié à la plateforme mais un système de source d'énergie solaire, je suppose qu'il ou elle ne souhaitait pas que cet endroit soit facilement repérable en cas d'attaque. Cette base est suffisamment vieille pour que Mère Nature bousille le travail des Anciens vu l'état des panneaux ... Ils sont enterrés sous environs vingt centimètre de terre et une partie des racines de la forêt à détruit une grande majorité des panneaux d'où la faible lumière.

- En gros c'est mort ? Demanda le Satédien.

- Il est possible de tirer quelque chose si on fait vite n'est-ce pas McKay ? M'interrogea le militaire.

- Oui c'est mort et peut-être que je peux en tirer une ou deux infos mais le temps que je connecte mon matériel à l'aveugle et que je sois sûr qu'on ne se soit payer embarqué dans n'importe quoi la base sera surement dans le noir. Je suis sûr qu'on perd du temps ... Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite ?

Sheppard s'avança vers l'appareil et appuya sur un bouton au hasard puis la base poussa un son de déconnection nous plongeant dans le noir total.

- Colonel Sheppard ! Idiot de militaire ! Mais combien de fois je vous ai dit et répété de ne JAMAIS TOUCHER LES BOUTONS QU'ON NE CONNAIT PAS !

- J'ai trouvé peut-être trouvé comment éteindre la base ? Tenta celui-ci pour m'amadouer.

- Ou une arme mortelle pour nous tuer ? Émit Ronon.

- Ou une arme mortelle pour nous ... Je commençais à répéter la phrase du Satédien avant de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit. Mais ... J'ai pas envie de mourir comme ça !

Je me dirigeais rapidement vers la plateforme avant d'appuyer sur le bouton que le Colonel avait touché.

- Du calme McKay ! Grogna Ronon. De toute façon la sortie est par là.

Il montra une porte où la lumière semblait filtrer légèrement. Je marchais rapidement vers elle avant que les deux autres ne me suivent préférant me regarder faire ma crise habituelle. La porte grinça et un rayon lumineux me flasha avant de s'éteindre aussi sec.

- C'était pas la sortie ... Affirmais-je angoissé. Et cette lumière m'a bousillé les yeux j'arrive pas à vous voir.

Sheppard se contenta de me répliquer d'un ton un peu sec.

- Vous avancez et sans un mot ! On repart comme on est venu.

Je secouais la tête n'osant rien dire trop perdu pour répliquer laissant John reprendre la tête tandis que Ronon restait derrière moi.

- Je m'amusais bien moi ... Fit Ronon. Ça me fait penser quand mon grand-père m'apprenait la chasse nocturne dans les plaines. Rien à chasser, mais toujours quelque chose pour la sensation.

Je me taisais religieusement tandis que le Colonel répondait.

- Pendant mes classes aussi on s'amusait à faire ça au final nous avions le droit à un savon après être revenu des dortoirs féminin.

Ronon poussa un grognement amusé tandis que John ricanait de ses souvenirs.

Nous arrivions enfin à la sortie tandis que Teyla nous accueillait avec un sourire amical.

- Aucune présence détecté et de votre côté vous avez l'air bien joyeux, tout c'est bien passé ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Le Satédien me tapa doucement dans l'épaule amicalement se qui me poussa un peu en avant.

- Allons Rodney ne boudait pas, vous pouvez expliquer à Teyla ce qu'il s'est passé. Fit Sheppard de meilleure humeur.

Je soupirais lassé.

- C'était une perte de temps encore un fail des Anciens à ajouter à leurs longues collections de bazars inutiles et foireux.

- Rentrons. Déclara le colonel. Je pense que même si la forêt est plutôt sympa je n'aime pas trop ce drôle de pressentiment.

Je réfléchissais à toute allure sentant une grande vague d'angoisse lorsqu'un grondement venu du sol se fit entendre.

- Vous avez le chic pour annoncer les emmerdes Colonel ! Maintenant on va devoir courir ! Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de vous et de votre manie de tout tripoter ! Dis-je en m'angoissant lorsque le même son bien plus violent retentit faisant sortir violemment une plaque dans le sol et arracher des arbres pas très loin.

Nous entamions une course à l'unisson alors que le sol commençait à craquer et voler en éclat projetant des débris assez important pour nous blesser. Ronon le plus rapide de nous quatre entrait les coordonnées d'Atlantis puis son code pour rentrer à toute vitesse. Malgré deux pointes de côtés et la volonté de ne pas finir en bouillie je sautais à travers la porte en compagnie de Sheppard qui ne voulait pas laisser quelqu'un derrière. Nous étions enfin rentrés lorsqu'un morceau de la foret se retrouva catapulté dans la salle avant que la porte ne soit coupé.

Je me laissais tombé par terre essoufflé regardant notre belle équipe d'écorché de la nature et le petit morceau de forêt qui par chance n'avait pas fait de victime.

- La nature vous en veut. Avoua Ronon dans un fou-rire pour détendre l'atmosphère ce qui échoua lamentablement.

- Non là c'est Sheppard et son intelligence de primate militaire qui à fait tout le travail ! Crachais-je furieux en partant pour l'infirmerie sous le regard choqué de l'assemblée.

Le dit militaire se retint de balancer des noms d'oiseaux tandis qu'il partait à la poursuite du scientifique furieux suivit par Ronon et Teyla.

- Laissez-le. Déclara Ronon. Il est choqué et en colère, vous connaissez McKay. Des montagnes et tout va mieux après.

Teyla approuva.

- Je n'aurais pas dis cela de cette manière au sujet de Rodney, mais il est en colère maintenant mais nous sommes en vie et c'est cela qui compte. Il se calmera après s'être remis.

Le militaire s'arrêta en cours de chemin baissant la tête.

- Je suis supposé prendre soin de lui, enfin nous sommes supposés depuis qu'Elizabeth et Carson nous ont fait remarqué que Rodney n'était pas très en forme en ce moment et moi ... Je fais sauter une base et une partie de la forêt ... C'est pas vraiment bon pour sa santé pour ce coup là ...

Ronon se stoppait tandis que Teyla l'entraînait avec elle et le Satédien pour aller à l'infirmerie avec un air désolé.

- Nous ne pouvions pas prévoir cette conséquence John.

- McKay a la tête solide, vous en faites pas ! Répliqua l'ex runner.

Malgré cela ils se présentèrent bien après que McKay soit passé mais ils furent accueilli par la collègue de Carson. Celui-ci s'excusant de ne pas être présent préférant s'assurer que le scientifique reste au calme dans ses quartiers sous les ordres du Docteur Weir suite à l'accident dans la salle de la porte.

* * *

À suivre !

Ah la nature, ses forêts, les petits oiseaux, les bases Anciennes qui te pètent dessus parce qu'un militaire décide de jouer au scientifique malgré qu'il ait réussi le test MENSA ...

Il y a pas à dire la nature est bien faite vous ne trouvez pas ?


End file.
